Energy Layer - Lost Longinus
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-66 Starter Lost Longinus Nine Spiral on December 28th, 2016. Description Takara Tomy's Lost Longinus is a wide and heavy Energy Layer designed for Attack that features two large dragon heads, representing the anime's rendition of this Layer's beast, a dragon, that come from the perimeter in towards the center and four wings, two of which are larger and make up the main contact points and two of which are smaller and make up secondary contact points, creating an aggressive, high recoil design. The contact points of the larger wings are molded in the shape of spear heads which are meant to represent this Layer's namesake, the Roman Soldier Longinus of Christian Mythology who stabbed Christ in the heart with a lance. Lost Longinus has two main gimmicks: The first are the dragon heads as they are made of metal. The inclusion of the metal made Lost Longinus one of the heaviest Layers in the game at the time of release. The second is the fact that this Layer is made to spin Left, opposite to every other Burst Beyblade before it. The heavy weight of Lost Longinus generates high inertia and with the aggressive design, makes this Layer excel in Knock-Out and Burst Attack potential in Left-Spin vs. Left-Spin matches. However, the Left-Spinning nature of Lost Longinus means that it and a Right-Spin opponent's Layer will spin together like gears if they are of similar spin speed which heavily reduces recoil and rate of Bursts. However, the high recoil shape can still create strong Knock-Out potential in Opposite-Spin matches. Furthermore, it allows for some degree of Spin-Equalization, however not enough to be the primary focus for Combinations. Lost Longinus features three teeth of medium-high length that are capable of withstanding the recoil this Layer produces, even against another Left-Spin opponent as the heavy weight further increases Burst Resistance as the Layer's higher inertia can better resist teeth skipping. Use in Attack Combinations Lost Longinus can be put to use in the Attack Combination Lost Longinus 0/2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive/Bump/Vortex/Meteor Xtreme/Hold/Destroy. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive/Bump/Vortex/Meteor further enhances Lost Longinus' high inertia and the Layer's teeth and weight reduces the Burst risk associated with using heavy Discs while the aggressive movement speed of Xtreme/Hold/Destroy compliments the Layer's Knock-Out Attack. When using Hold/Destroy specifically, due to the soft launch needed control it, this Combination is able to give Lost Longinus the low rotational velocity needed to Burst the opponent, while the free-spinning plate of the Hold/Destroy allows the Combination to potentially Out-Spin its opponent through Spin-Equalization and Life-After-Death in the event that a Burst is not achieved. Overall Takara Tomy's Lost Longinus' heavy weight, aggressive design and strong Burst Resistance made the Layer an excellent part in Knock-Out Attack Combinations. Its weight prevented the Layer from being outclassed by weight alone with the release of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System. However, with the release of Nightmare Longinus which has greater success in both Opposite-Spin and Same-Spin matches and Bloody Longinus which has greater success in Same-Spin matches, Lost Longinus has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Lost Longinus is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to any blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-66 Lost Longinus Nine Spiral (White) * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 07: Lost Longinus 2Reach Merge * B-00 Lost Longinus Nine Spiral (Red Dragon Ver.) (translucent blue, red painted dragon heads) * B-00 Lost Longinus Nine Spiral (Gold Dragon Ver.) (red colored plastic, black translucent plastic, gold painted dragon heads) * B-00 Lost Longinus Nine Spiral (Black Dragon Ver.) (yellow/gold, black painted dragon heads) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerLostLonginus.png|Lost Longinus (Official Image) Lost Longinus (Gold Dragon Ver).png|Lost Longinus (Gold Dragon Ver.) Lost Longinus (Black Dragon Ver).png|Lost Longinus (Black Dragon Ver.) Lost Longinus (Red Dragon Ver).png|Lost Longinus (Red Dragon Ver.) Lost Longinus (B-111 07 Ver).png|Lost Longinus 2Reach Merge (B-111 07) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy